Inert gas imaging (“IGI”) using hyperpolarized noble gases is a promising recent advance in Magnetic Resonance Imaging (MRI) and MR spectroscopy technologies. Conventionally, MRI has been used to produce images by exciting the nuclei of hydrogen molecules (present in water protons) in the human body. However, it has recently been discovered that polarized noble gases can produce improved images of certain areas and regions of the body which have heretofore produced less than satisfactory images in this modality. Polarized Helium-3 (“3He”) and Xenon-129 (“129Xe”) have been found to be particularly suited for this purpose. Unfortunately, as will be discussed further below, the polarized state of the gases is sensitive to handling and environmental conditions and can, undesirably, decay from the polarized state relatively quickly.
Various methods may be used to artificially enhance the polarization of certain noble gas nuclei (such as 129Xe or 3He) over the natural or equilibrium levels, i.e., the Boltzmann polarization. Such an increase is desirable because it enhances and increases the MRI signal intensity, allowing physicians to obtain better images of the substances in the body. See U.S. Pat. No. 5,545,396 to Albert et al., the disclosure of which is hereby incorporated by reference as if recited in full herein.
A “T1” decay time constant associated with the hyperpolarized gas' longitudinal relaxation is often used to characterize the length of time it takes a gas sample to depolarize in a given situation. The handling of the hyperpolarized gas is critical because of the sensitivity of the hyperpolarized state to environmental and handling factors and thus the potential for undesirable decay of the gas from its hyperpolarized state prior to the planned end use, e.g., delivery to a patient for imaging. Processing, transporting, and storing the hyperpolarized gases—as well as delivering the gas to the patient or end user—can expose the hyperpolarized gases to various relaxation mechanisms such as magnetic field gradients, surface-induced relaxation, hyperpolarized gas atom interactions with other nuclei, paramagnetic impurities, and the like.
One way of reducing the surface-induced decay of the hyperpolarized state is presented in U.S. Pat. No. 5,612,103 to Driehuys et al. entitled “Coatings for Production of Hyperpolarized Noble Gases.” Generally stated, this patent describes the use of a modified polymer as a surface coating on physical systems (such as a Pyrex™ container) which contact the hyperpolarized gas to inhibit the decaying effect of the surface of the collection chamber or storage unit. Other methods for reducing surface-induced decay are described in co-pending and co-assigned U.S. patent application Ser. No. 09/163,721 to Zollinger et al., entitled “Hyperpolarized Noble Gas Extraction Methods, Masking Methods, and Associated Transport Containers.”
However, other relaxation mechanisms arise during production, handling, storage, and transport of the hyperpolarized gas. These problems can be particularly troublesome when storing the gases or transporting the hyperpolarized gas from a production site to a (remote) distribution and/or use site. In transit, the hyperpolarized gas can be exposed to many potentially depolarizing influences. There is, therefore, a need to provide improved ways to transport hyperpolarized gases so that the hyperpolarized gas is not unduly exposed to depolarizing effects during transport. Improved storage and transport methods and systems are desired so that the hyperpolarized product can retain sufficient polarization to allow effective imaging at delivery when stored or transported over longer transport distances in various (potentially depolarizing) environmental conditions, and for longer time periods from the initial point of polarization than has been viable previously.
One design used to provide a homogeneous field in a unit for transporting and storing hyperpolarized gas products is proposed by Hasson et al. in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 09/333,571 entitled “Hyperpolarized Gas Containers, Solenoids, Transport and Storage Devices and Associated Transport and Storage Methods.” This technique comprises a durable, safe, and convenient transport unit. However, a magnetic field generator within the transport unit used for generating the hyperpolarized gas magnetic holding field requires power to operate it. During transport or in storage, a convenient source of power may be difficult to find. Additionally, batteries with lengthy lifetimes suitable for hyperpolarized gas transport and storage can be heavy and are often large.
Another alternative is proposed by Aidam et al. in WO 99/17304. This reference proposes configuring a magnetically shielded container using opposing pole shoes to provide a unit for holding and transporting a chamber of polarized gas. Unfortunately, the shielded container is designed so as to require removal of one of the pole shoes to remove the gas chamber, thereby potentially sacrificing the homogeneity of the field. Additionally, the pole shoes can be dented or permanently magnetized during transport and storage. Physical deformation of the pole shoes which occurs during transport or normal use can unfortunately permanently destroy the homogeneity of the magnetic field. Furthermore, the pole shoes (which as described by Aidam et al. comprise mu metal or soft iron) can display hysteresis characteristics. This hysteresis can cause the pole shoes to be permanently magnetized if placed next to a magnetic field source, thereby acting as its own magnet and potentially deleteriously affecting the homogeneity of the resulting permanent magnet field.
A third alternative is proposed in U.S. patent application Ser. Nos. 08/989,604 and 09/210,020 to Driehuys et al. In these two patent applications, a magnetic field generator is described for the transport of hyperpolarized frozen xenon. The embodiment proposed by Driehuys et al. comprises a relatively small magnet yoke and two permanent magnets mounted opposite one another on the magnet yoke. This configuration produces a magnetic field with high field strength but relatively low homogeneity. While high magnetic field strength alone can generally maintain a highly hyperpolarized state in a solid hyperpolarized gas product, thawing prior to use produces a gaseous xenon product, which then typically requires that the field be homogeneous to reduce the likelihood of rapid depolarization due to gradient-induced relaxation.